Already Bought It
by livingstorywriter101
Summary: Fun times at a fair! Takes place after Let Me Help. Peter MaximoffxReader. One-shot.


"Peter! Slow down!" I laughed, being pulled along as Peter sped from one ride to another.

"Slow down? I'm already going so slowly though!" he said, coming to a halt and looking at me with exasperation.

"Well not all of us have super speed and the energy of a five-year-old!"

Peter rolled his eyes, though his grin and excitement were still there. I was glad he was having fun; I'd been really excited when I'd read that a fair was coming through town. The chance to just goof around and run around a fair all day? It sounded like a dream come true with how tired of training I was. Being part of a team was great and all but Raven had been running us ragged lately. I needed this break.

But I hadn't really thought about the issue of keeping up with Peter. He'd been nice enough to slow down and go somewhat closer to my speed. But he was still running around everywhere. So my break was basically turning into a daylong cardio session. Raven would've been proud.

"How about this?" I said, sitting down on a bench. "Scope the place out and find the ride you want to go on first. Then come back and I'll go on it with you."

"Orrrr… you could let me run you around the park," Peter said with a smirk.

"No," I said, shoot a look at him. "I'd rather not puke before even getting on a ride."

"Fine, fine!" Peter said, holding his hands up with a grin. "But just so you know, you're a wimp."

"Hey now!" I scoffed, but Peter was gone in a flash.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Just because I tended to get motion sick and puke from Peter's sped did not make me a wimp. It was just so fast and my body could not physically handle it. In fact my body tended to go autopilot whenever we tried to get somewhere by his running. I wouldn't even be thinking about it but the next thing I'd know I'd be in the ground. This entertained and yet frustrated Peter to no end. I didn't mind so much because it would happen fast enough that I wouldn't get sick.

I sighed, standing up two seconds later when Peter appeared in front of me again. Sitting down seemed pointless as I thought about it. What had I expected, a full minute of sitting? That was never going to happen with how fast Peter was. "You find one?"

"Yep," Peter said, smirking as he grabbed me hand to lead me to what he'd found.

I glared, suddenly feeling suspicious as he led me toward his ride of choice. He was walking at a normal speed and smirking like he knew something that would drive me crazy. I didn't like it, not one bit. "What's the ride?"

"You'll see!" Peter said, his tone playful.

"Orrrr… you could tell me now," I said with a grin.

"Nope," Peter said, laughing a bit,

I huffed as Peter continued to lead me through the fair grounds. We passed all the rollercoasters and rides that I would've expected Peter to pick. And we passed the little kid rides. I was getting confused, what other rides were there? And then I saw it.

"We're not going on that… are we?" I scoffed with a laugh.

Peter looked at me with a playful smile. "Yep!"

"The tunnel of love though?" I giggled. "That's so lame…"

"Right, but that's why it'll be fun!"

"You sure? That looks more like something you'd see Jean and Scott on."

Peter let out a laugh. "Now that you mention it… I'm pretty sure I saw them getting on it when I was here before…"

I laughed. "Okay, that settles it then. We're definitely not riding it."

"We have to; I already bought the ticket for it!"

"But Peter!" I laughed as he began dragging me toward the ride. "It looks so lame!"

"Yea, well we're lame too so we can ride it!"

"Speak for yourself!" I scoffed, sticking my tongue out as Peter stopped trying to drag me over to the ride and looked back at me. "I'm awesome."

"Mm-hmm…" Peter hummed disbelievingly, raising an eyebrow at me. "Aren't you the one who decided to make their X-suit with yellow spandex?"

I shrugged, pretending to not know what Peter was meant by his statement. Sure, some might think it looked stupid but something about it felt so right. As soon as I'd seen the suits Hank had designed for Cuba I had to have one... with a more breathable material. It was fun, like something out of a comic book.

"Say what you will, but I can work it like nobody else!"

"Because nobody else would be caught dead in it…"

I quickly play hit Peter in the arm, turning away and crossing my arms over my chest afterwards. "Oh, I'm definitely not going on that ride now."

"Come on (your name)! I didn't mean it! It looks great on you!" Peter said before leaning closer and whispering in my ear. "And it looked better than ever on the floor the other night!"

My eyes widened as I looked at Peter, unable to immediately think of a response. I floundered for words, opening and closing my mouth but unable to say anything but, "I-I-I…" Not that it mattered, Peter had picked me up and was carrying me bridal style the next second. "H-hey! Put me down!"

"Nope, I'm taking you on the tunnel of love whether you like it or not."

"Fine… can you at least put me down though?"

"Nope."

"Uhhhhg…"

I buried my face, hiding my smile as he began walking towards the ride again. I only unburied my face when stopped, seeing that we were in line. Jean and Scott were indeed getting off the ride, holding hands and acting all lovey dovey like they always did. I blushed as they saw us, smiled excitedly, and waved. I waved back weakly, wanting nothing more than to be standing.

"Peter please put me down, people are staring at us…"

"Fine, we're next in line anyway!"

Soon enough I was standing on my own two feet, only to be lead onto a swam shaped boat as Peter gave the ride attendant our tickets. I rolled my eyes as the attendant gave us his spiel about how romance was in the air and even though it was intoxicating we were to stay in the boat at all times for the duration of the ride. "Off to a great start," I teased as the boat took off.

"Just hold on, I promise you'll enjoy this," Peter said, grabbing my hand.

"Mm-hmm," I hummed, laying my head on his shoulder.

The tunnel of love turned out to be nothing more than a dark tunnel with the occasional lights scattered around it. It wasn't the most atmospheric location but it was dark enough that people could have a bit of fun in it for the five or so minutes it lasted.

"So why did you want to go on this in the first place?" I asked, looking up at Peter.

"I dunno, I just thought it'd be fun. You having fun yet?"

"Mm… it's definitely not as bad as I thought it would be."

"That's progress!"

We both jolted forward a bit as the ride suddenly came to a halt. I looked around not feeling and forward movement from the boat but unable to tell with how dark it was. It seemed that we were stuck.

"Great…" I sighed, snuggling up to Peter.

"I don't mind it," Peter said, laying his head on mine.

It was nice to just be alone and sit for once. We didn't get a ton of alone time with how crowded the mansion was. And both of our schedules we pretty busy lately, what with training, occasional missions, a helping out with the school. And when we did have alone time Peter usually wanted to go and do something fun. And I was always happy to oblige that as I enjoyed going out with him.

This… this was nice though. Just sitting and enjoying each other's company. We didn't need to say anything, just being together was enough. It kind of reminded me of when we were younger, before we'd admitted our feelings for each other. We'd just sit and talk about anything and everything. We hadn't had to go out and do stuff to have fun.

"This is nice," I admitted, closing my eyes.

"Was that what I think it was?" Peter asked.

I could hear the smirk in his voice. The smug smirk of having been told he'd been right and I'd been wrong. I already regretted saying anything. "Peter don't ruin this by being an asshole," I muttered.

Peter laughed, lifting his head up and turning towards me. With his free hand and lifted my head up and adjusted it so we were somewhat facing each other. My eyes had adjusted to the darkness so I could see the faint outlines of his face inches away from my own.

Our lips met as we began kissing. I let go of his hand and pulled away to stand up. I smirked as I maneuvered my way to sit on his lap. But just as I got around him the boat jolted forward. "Sh-shit!" I cried out, trying to catch myself.

Peter quickly grabbed me, saving me from falling out of the boat and into the water. "Careful," Peter laughed, helping me sit back down. "No need to get over excited."

"Shut up," I laughed, seeing the light at the end of the tunnel begin to approach.

"Mm… only if you answer my question."

I looked at Peter with confusion. "What question?"

"Well… ya see… I've been meaning to ask you for a bit now. But no time seemed quite right. And I know this isn't usually my style but-"

"Slow down Peter," I laughed, unable to keep up with what he was saying. "You're talking a mile a minute. Just relax and say what you want to say."

Peter took a deep breath and took my hand into his own. "Will you marry me, (your name)?"

I was shocked. It wasn't until we floated into the light a second later that I saw the ring Peter was holding in front of me. It was beautiful but the only thing I could really see was Peter. He was looking into my eyes, seeming to wait for me to say something.

"Y-yes!" I said, hugging him tightly.

"Really?"

"Of course I will!"

"Good, because I already bought the ring," Peter said with a grin.

"You're such a dork," I laughed, kissing him.

"Yea, but you're the one who said you'd marry me!" Peter smirked.

I grinned and nodded as the ride finished, seeing Jean and Scott waiting at the exit. "Have a good ride?" Jean asked, grinning as we walked over.

"Definitely," I smiled, Peter holding my newly ringed hand. "I'll admit when I was wrong. That was a great ride."


End file.
